Lo que no dijiste
by shinobu-k
Summary: Hay cosas que deberían haber dicho en su momento, pero no lo hicieron. LietxPolo. Crack. NC17. Ambientado en el año 95, poco después de la separación definitiva de Lituania de Rusia.


Me ha parecido muy fuerte que no hubiera nada más que un LituPolo en espanish, así que subo el mio, que hace falta amorcete de estos dos a raudales :D ¿A que sí? Vamos, digo yo XDD

La única pregunta que se hacía era aquella; "¿Por qué no me detuvo?" y sabía que si no reunía valor suficiente, nunca lo sabría. Pero era imposible que él, tanto tiempo después, se plantara frente a Polonia para reclamarle algo que tendría que haber preguntado años, muchos años antes.

El tiempo había pasado para los dos y eso era algo contra lo que tampoco podía luchar. Un cierto rencor, una rabia contenida y una tristeza asfixiante habían hecho mella en su corazón con cada una de las miradas de indiferencia que el rubio le dirigía. Parecía como si nada le importara, como si aceptara con tranquilidad el que él hubiera decidido que su relación tenía que terminarse. Y es que Lituania nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de estar con Rusia, pero eso era de esperar. Lo que nunca pudo terminar de aceptar fue la sonrisa forzada pero natural que brotó de sus labios. Lituania quiso llorar y chillarle, golpearle hasta reventarle y gritarle una y otra vez. Pero se quedó callado, se marchó y fue libre.

Nunca supo de las canciones que compuso Polonia añorándole y que enseñó a su pueblo, para que no olvidaran el error que su país había cometido. La libertad era importante siempre y cuando los dos implicados la desearan, mas en su caso ambos estaban atados el uno al otro y era imposible concebirlos por separado.

Corría el año mil novecientos noventa y cinco cuando Lituania recibió una llamada oficial desde Austria. Hungría le informó de que era el cumpleaños de América y todos iban a celebrarlo ese año en su casa porque el chico había insistido en querer vivir las costumbres europeas por una vez, aunque en realidad no paraba de repetir que por supuesto los cumpleaños norteamericanos eran más divertidos. Para Hungría, que se pasó un rato disertando sobre lo que había preparado para la fiesta y sobre la conveniencia o no de abrir la piscina, ya que sabiendo que iba el jefe de Rusia, que se había autoinvitado, era bastante borrachuzo, a lo mejor al día siguiente despertaban con un cadáver flotante en casita. Y se rió estruendosamente imaginándose la terrible escena.

Lo primero que pensó fue que si iba Polonia, no se lo pasaría demasiado bien. Pero como la chica se puso tan pesada, aceptó y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como un adulto responsable y acudir a la cita sin la menor acritud ni premeditación y que, pasara lo que pasara, iría a disfrutar de una distendida noche relajada, fina y glamurosa…

Pero lo que se encontró, obviamente, distaba mucho de lo que había esperado. Desde que recibió la llamada el día uno hasta el cuatro, en el que se celebraba la fiesta, apenas se cruzó con dos o tres, con lo que simplemente comentaron que esperaban pasarlo bien esa noche y él nunca, NUNCA esperó lo que iba a pasar de verdad, no podía imaginar que esa fiesta le ayudó en el principio de su verdadera vida, y eso que al principio pintaba tan catastrófico que daban ganas de echar a correr sin volver la vista atrás.

Lituania llegó un poco tarde por culpa de los vuelos y, cuando llamó a la puerta, en lugar de la habitual amable señora que solía atender a los invitados, fue recibido por Francis, que estaba vestido con un delantal y llevaba sobre el pelo perfectamente peinado unas bragas pequeñas de color rosa. "Por favor, que al menos estén limpias", suplicó el chico, mirando de reojo al francés, que le hizo pasar con muchas sonrisitas y apretones de mano demasiado cordiales.

-He traído esto como regalo –y le pasó una caja de tamaño considerable llena de dulces con un aspecto delicioso- Los hago yo mismo –reconoció un poco avergonzado, pero Francia no le prestó la menor atención y le hizo pasar a empujones, declarando que se le quemaban los caracoles y que los demás estaban dentro esperándole.

Al llegar al salón vio a Hungría, tocando la sartén, como era su costumbre, mientras jaleaba a Tony y a América para bailar una canción típica austríaca que invitaba a la alegría y el buen humor. Por supuesto Austria ponía de relieve sus dotes artísticas y parecía disfrutar de lo lindo en su propio mundo.

-Buenas. Felicidades, Alfred –le dijo, apretándole la mano con firmeza- Le he dejado a Francis el regalo para que lo traiga luego y lo comamos en el postre y…

-¿Y Polonia? ¿No venía contigo?

-No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué debería?

-Bueno, ya sabes, todo eso de que sois… ya sabes, amigos y esas cosas… -observó América, que nunca escuchaba a los demás y por eso no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos ni muchas otras cosas de vital importancia que habían sucedido en la vida de los demás. La verdad era que en ese sentido se parecía a Rusia, pero eso era algo que no podía decirle y menos el día de su cumpleaños y delante de tanta gente.

-Pues no me ha llamado, así que no sé lo que hará o no.

-Creo que Francia los ha invitado a todos –intervino Letonia, que salió de detrás de Estonia, que estaba tomando un canapé que le ofrecía una encantadora señorita. Era tan pequeñito que a veces costaba verle a la primera, pero el chico siempre procuraba hacerse notar, al menos por su siempre atareado mejor amigo.

-La comida está lista –dijo entonces el francés, que, con la excusa del calor que hacía entre fogones, ya se había quitado la camisa. Como todos sospechaban de él, se excusó diciendo lo siguiente-: Yo no quería, pero sé que alguno está encantado con mi musculoso torso –y puso posturas de culturista de cuarta, mientras la mayoría de los invitados se descojonaba de la risa y trataba de bajarle de la nube. Sin embargo, Hungría, que se notaba que ya llevaba dos o tres copitas de más en el cuerpo, le vitoreó y le gritó, consiguiendo escandalizar a su marido, que estrelló las dos manos contra las teclas, desconcertado-. Tú sí que sabes, muñeca.

Entonces Francia se puso a bailar con ella, aunque no tenían música. Tony y Letonia, entre carcajadas, se unieron, formando una conga y recorrieron la sala, rodeando a los invitados e intentando unirlos.

-¡Tócala otra vez, Sam! –gritó Hungría al contrariado y algo celoso Austria- ¡Que rule el amor, que rule! ¡Hago un rulo! ¡Rulo-rulo-rulo-rulo! –y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que se mareó y cayó redonda al suelo.

América, Ucrania, Japón, Romano y Feliciano, además de España y China, estaban zampando caracoles en la habitación de al lado, el comedor, en el que había una larguísima mesa llena de todos los manjares imaginables, todo típico de las regiones europeas, ya que América había insistido en ello… todas excepto de Reino Unido, que fueron tiradas a la basura con bastante poco disimulo y las remplazaron por los pasteles que había traído Lituania, con lo que iban a ganar en sabor y en calidad de vida. Algunos habían llegado minutos después que el lituano y otros llevaban un buen rato dando cuenta del banquete.

La verdad era que al único que echaba de menos allí era a… a él. Pero bueno, seguramente como se había enterado de que iba y al menos en esa ocasión podía evitarle, cosa que no habría ocurrido si fuera aquello una reunión de trabajo. Pero desde luego eso era todo menos una reunión para arreglar sus problemas. Sí, aquella fiesta parecía más bien lo que sería un gran causante de futuros idem, porque de tanto desfase no podía salir nada bueno. Pero nada en absoluto. Y, cuando tomó una copa de vino en sus manos y se giró para mirar la entrada, le vio entrar por la puerta. Vació de golpe el contenido en su estómago y supo al instante que ya no volvería a beber más. Le había sentado tan mal que ahora quería salir de aquella casa aunque fuera en una camilla.

-¡Amigo mío! –chilló un gordito con cara de viejo amigable y borracho como una cuba, abrazándole y doblando todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del pobre chico. Era el dirigente de Rusia, Yeltsin, que se había colado en la fiesta porque él lo valía. Y porque donde olía alcohol, allá que iba. Además su encantadora y espectacular secretaria le acompañaba, y la chica estaba algo cohibida, sobre todo cuando el viejuno baboso se le echaba encima para sobarla.

"Por favor, que alguien me salve de esta", susurró, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando el aliento asqueroso del hombre volvió a llenarle los sentidos. Malditos rusos, ¿por qué tuvieron que inventar el vodka? ¿Y por qué no podía parar de pensar que Iván se lo había mandado para hacerle sentir incómodo?

-Oye, viejo, estás como totalmente fuera de lugar. Vamos que sobras, ¿ok? Ya te puedes ir por ahí y que te jodan–dijo una voz frente a él, una boca que no olía a nada parecido a lo que se había metido entre pecho y espalda el abuelete Boris. Más bien le recordaba a las fresas o a la amapola. Abrió los ojos para ver que Feliks empujaba al remolón para que le soltara, y éste aterrizaba con un golpe seco de su muñeca, en las manos de la chica, que se tambaleó y cayó con él sobre la alfombra. Encima el muy cerdo se puso a potar, con lo que Austria empezó a aullar y a tirarse de los pelos. La alfombra le había costado más dinero de lo que se había gastado ese viejo en bebida en su vida… que, por otro lado, como era un gorrón, no era gran cosa. Polonia decidió que era mejor que salieran de allí al instante. Austria les vio salir al jardín y cerrar la puerta. Fuera ya había gente, tirándose a la piscina vestidos y jugando con las estatuas del camino de grava que conducía al invernadero. El decidió irse a buscar a Hungría para preguntarle que dónde había dejado la aspiradora, pero se la encontró muy atareada en la cocina, haciendo una competición de eruptos contra Suiza y Finlandia-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio, algo cohibido. Pero, por la mueca de pánico de su acompañante, que estaba temblando, dedujo que algo malo había pasado, algo más allá de lo evidente. O eso o que se sentía demasiado violento hablando con él después de todo lo que les había pasado.

-Estoy bien, gracias –mintió el chico, tratando de contener su rabia y su miedo. El asqueroso de Yeltsin le había susurrado que él le pertenecía a su nación y por ello nunca sería libre. Recordar esas palabras y la palmadita en la espalda, una especie de recordatorio en plan "no te olvides de quien te hizo esto y de quién puede volver a hacerlo."

-No lo estás. Ese hijo de perra te ha dicho, como, algo totalmente horrible, ¿verdad? –aventuró el rubio, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

Vieron a lo lejos a Tony jugando con Wally en la piscina, mientras Francia, Letonia, Lietchestein y España jugaban al corro de la patata. El caminito tenuemente iluminado y rodeado de hermosas flores cuidadas con mucho esmero se bifurcaba; podrían haber tomado el camino de la piscina y divertirse con los demás haciendo el tonto, pero ambos sabían que ya que habían cruzado palabra, era mejor ponerse a hablar un rato a solas. Era lo que necesitaban desde hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo ya. Así que pasaron junto al invernadero, tomando el camino de la derecha y se adentraron en la parte más profunda del jardín, donde había un pequeño palacete rodeado de rosas en el que Austria se había declarado a Hungría. Viéndoles ahora, nadie diría que eran unos cursis redomados, pero la verdad era que aquella decoración tan recargada, llena de rosas olorosas de miles de colores, tamaños y tipos no eran el estilo de ninguno de los dos. Pero, de todos modos, sin cruzar la mirada, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, a cierta prudente distancia y Polonia tragó saliva y comenzó:

-Sé lo que te pasa. Aquel día en que nos volvimos a ver, yo, como que, ya sabes… vi tus heridas. O sea, fue sin querer, Liet, de verdad te lo juro que…

Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, pero las lágrimas que le escocían en las mejillas no eran por culpa de la felicidad de estar con él, ni por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto, ni por el miedo de pensar que Rusia seguía al acecho… No. Sentía rabia por no haberse atrevido a contarle la verdad en el momento adecuado, por haber pensado que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y olvidar, simplemente, el pasado que tanto le había dañado. Pero no. Ahora entendía que él, sólo _él_, le habría ayudado a superarlo. Si lo hubiera dicho a tiempo, si se hubiera sacado ese peso de encima, no se habría pasado tantos años sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, sintiéndose un miserable de mierda.

-Perdóname –susurró Lituania enterrando la cara entre las manos. Había un par de oscilantes luces apostadas en el exterior, entre los rosales, que le daban el margen suficiente como para ver su cara y las formas de su cuerpo, que todavía se convulsionaba como una hoja en otoño. Daba igual que Toris pretendiera no estar llorando de rabia y de vergüenza porque podía verle perfectamente.

-No, la culpa fue mía. Te vi allí y fue como, demasiado fuerte. No fui capaz de reaccionar. Si te miraba a la cara, me sentiría totalmente culpable. Por eso prefería dejarte a tu aire. Era eso o hablar de lo que te hizo ese hijo de puta… -apretó el puño derecho tan fuerte como le gustaría aplastar a esa asquerosa sabandija comunista.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Escucharon las respiraciones uno del otro, sin poder mirarse, pero Lituania se movió un poco hacia la derecha y, cuando sus manos se rozaron, Lituania no pudo evitar pillarle de improviso al abrazarle con la desesperación que sólo podía brotarle de las mismas entrañas. Las risas y el barullo de carreras y bailes les llegaban apagados, tan lejanos que no existían ya en su mundo. Lituania no quería, **necesitaba **desahogarse para dejar de sentir miedo cuando Rusia pasaba a su lado; para no tener que levantarse por las noches teniendo pesadillas en las que lo torturaban para hacerle desistir del legado de sus raíces, para que aceptara que el mejor método de vida era el soviético.

No recordaba que aquella era la mejor medicina que existía; estar entre los brazos de Polonia, que tenía la cara húmeda y colorada pero no temía que le mirara directamente, al igual que no le importaba que Lituania le levantara la camisa para sentir la piel de su espalda entre los dedos. Se habían añorado tanto que todo contacto era poco. De hecho ambos sabían que les faltaban las palabras y les sobraba la ropa.

-¿Qué pasó?

Lituania sonrió con tristeza, pero a la vez estaba algo animado, en cierto rincón de su cabeza, se sentía feliz, porque ahora podía ser sincero con Feliks, aunque sonara egoísta, ya no le importaba descargar su frustración, aún a riesgo de preocuparle más. O no, porque, ¿no era peor saber que había pasado algo y tener que callarlo por años? Sí, tal vez los dos habían sufrido por culpa de su silencio.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes… -el rubio asintió, asiéndose a su cuello, incapaz de bajar hasta la espalda a no ser que él diera su permiso. No podía haber dolor físico, pero sabía que existían complejos que eran difíciles de superar, y, a pesar de todo, confiaba en que Toris se iba a dejar querer esa noche- Me propuso que dejara atrás mis costumbres y mi lengua para adoptar la suya, y, ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad? Puede que me hayas pegado tu cabezonería.

-Sí… -sonrió el rubio, acariciándole el cuello con los labios. Lituania se estremeció: bajó la mano y consiguió arrancarle un gemido ronco que activó todos sus sentidos. Hacía años… No, siglos. No, no. Milenios y tal vez más bien eones, que no sentía tanta tranquilidad, tanta calma, tanto deseo como el que ahora le quemaba por dentro- ¿Puedo…? –le preguntó todavía tímido- ¿Puedo tocarte, como, sin miedo a que te duela, verdad? No tienes nada que ocultarme, Liet. A mí no.

Lituania asintió. Seguía sin gustarle su cuerpo e iba a costarle dejarle ver su espalda, pero si no lo hacía ahora, en aquel momento en que se habían abierto el uno al otro, luego se arrepentiría para siempre. Así que lo hizo. Aproximó su cabeza hasta la del rubio, que miraba expectante y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso más apasionado de lo que él había querido o habría esperado, pero era la boca de Polonia, después de todo, eran su lengua experta enredándose y jugando con la suya y sus manos ágiles desabrochando su camisa. Pero es que Feliks era el único que sabía lo que de verdad le gustaba y no se le había olvidado.

-Esto es como montar en bici, o sea que lo dejas pero no lo olvidas –le sonrió, respirando e indicándole que había llegado el momento de continuar con lo que habían empezado. Lituania notó un ligero rubor, pero obedeció. Se sentó en sus rodillas, de espaldas, para dejarle observar las huellas de su valentía-. Son totalmente maravillosas –le sorprendió escuchar-, ¿sabes por qué? Son una prueba de que les has vencido. Tus habitantes pueden estar orgullosos de ti porque no han podido contigo. Eres todo un valiente, ¿sabes, Toris? Yo tengo tantas que he aprendido a aceptarlo como algo divertido. O sea que si quieres, les puedo poner nombre a las tuyas.

Entonces el castaño le asustó. Le asustó porque se estaba riendo muy fuerte, con muchas ganas y eso le hizo desearle aún más, si eso era posible.

-Ésta se llamará Valentía, ¿vale? Y esta, Cultura… Identidad propia… Idioma… -fue recorriendo cada una de las largas y antiguas cicatrices y cada una producía un escalofrío distinto, placentero y reconfortante- O sea que esta tiene que ser Libertad… Paz… Amor… Deseo… Sexo…

Dicho eso, Lituania se levantó, pero sólo para colocarse de cara a él y dejar que lo besara mientras se deshacía de los molestos pantalones. A medio camino una bombillita se le iluminó. Comentó que tenía que ir a ver primero a Francis, pero el chico se rió y tiró de la cinturilla del pantalón para sacársela por las piernas desnudas. Contemplar la desnudez pálida de su amante era lo único que deseaba en su vida. De lo demás ya se encargaba él, con su testarudez.

-No te preocupes. Se lo he pedido yo cuando me ha abierto la puerta –y le enseñó una ristra de condones de varios colores-. ¿No son totalmente monos? ¿Cuál te quieres poner? –le desafió con la mirada. Era como si dijera "en realidad soy yo quien decide" y eso le gustó más-. Creo que son extra grandes… y dice Francis que son como totalmente los que él usa, además como tienen estrías, es como que estimulan más, cuando, ya sabes, te la meten.

-¿Tenías esto planeado? ¿Cómo te atreves? –Le riñó medio en broma, gimiendo más fuerte al notar la fricción del pene de Polonia bajo su trasero- No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado sin ti…

-Si ha sido como la mitad de malo que mi tiempo, sí que lo entiendo… Además, ¿cómo no iba a planearlo? En cuanto vi que mi princesa estaba en apuros, tuve que ir a rescatarla… O sea, no –se carcajeó- esto no es una novela rosa, ¿sabes? Simplemente, era mi oportunidad de que me hablaras… y fui como totalmente precavido.

Lituania no pudo negarse a asentir, porque no tenía ya mucha sangre en la cabeza y porque estaba deseando mojar el churro, para qué mentir.

Parecía mentira, pero no. Después de una tarde de nervios en la que había deseado regresar a casa sin ir a la estúpida fiesta, después del pánico sufrido por culpa del asqueroso borracho ruso y después de haberse confesado, de haber liberado la pesada carga que llevaba encima desde hacía tantos años, por fin se sentía libre. "No tan rápido", le susurró Polonia al oído, "Estás como, totalmente ido". Y era verdad, porque se sentía tan bien entre las piernas del rubio que no cruzaba por su mente, en ese momento, un solo pensamiento relacionado con el hecho de que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente… no, de gente normal no; de pervertidos, dementes y desquiciados mentales. Pero eso era algo que le importaba bien poco, así que apretó los labios de nuevo sobre la cabeza de su miembro y se lo llevó a la boca sin tomar aire ni pararse a pensar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el aburrido, el sumiso, el estúpido Toris del que los demás se reían y del que intentaban librarse, obligándole a unirse a personas que odiaba profundamente? Ahora era él mismo y eso era lo que importaba. Incluso el dolor de las piedrecitas clavándose en sus rodillas y los golpecitos intensos y vibrantes del pie de Feliks en su erección carecían de importancia. Quería hacerle y quería que le hiciera tantas cosas esa noche que su imaginación no paraba de dispersarse y navegar en mares demasiado profundos, con lo que era imposible que escuchara las súplicas agonizantes del rubio.

Y es que Polonia sentía el orgasmo tan próximo que le frustraba pensar que no iba a ser una noche tan larga como les habría gustado. Además hacía frío, porque estaba anocheciendo. Por suerte dentro del palacete, rodeados de rosas en cada rincón, estaban algo protegidos del viento.

-Liet… -gimió, empujándole con suavidad con el pie, humedecido por culpa del anterior juego; probablemente él también había dejado a su amante al borde del precipicio y ahora no tenía más remedio que ayudarle a saltar.

Lituania se elevó, cuan alto era, tambaleándose por el dolor de rodillas, obnubilado por el deseo y la desesperación. Polonia no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él. Le puso las manos en las caderas y le recorrió la clavícula derecha con la lengua.

-No puedo más –se quejó él, tan excitado que creía que iba a reventar.

-Sí que puedes. Es como totalmente lo que necesitamos ahora, volver a conocernos.

Sabía que era imposible conocer algo de lo que ya se tenía constancia anterior. Era más bien un redescubrimiento. Tenía los pelos de punta, y, sin embargo, su piel estaba tan caliente como la del rubio. Éste jugaba con sus pezones mientras describía círculos con la lengua en su nuez.

-Feliks –gemía, y, para él, esa era la mejor recompensa. Escuchar su voz ronca de excitación tras los años separados era casi como un bálsamo para sus oídos. Incluso sentía que podía contenerse y llegar hasta el momento adecuado, aunque a eso ayudaba el hecho de que Toris no le tocara, ocupado como estaba recibiendo el placer que la rabia y la vergüenza les había arrebatado.

Lituania enredó los dedos en su suave pelo, que se derramaba sobre su hombro y luego se deslizaba por su pecho y le acariciaba hasta hacerle estremecer y perder el control. Cada detalle de su comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido para Toris. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que salir corriendo al sentirse descubierto mirándole de reojo? –Y ahora el chico se había detenido en su ombligo y jugaba con él de una forma bastante explícita- ¿Cuántas veces… -le temblaron las rodillas; Polonia se relamió los labios y se metió el corazón en la boca- había salido corriendo al baño en medio de una reunión porque estaba demasiado caliente para concentrarse en el trabajo?

-Feliks… -protestó sin demasiado entusiasmo. La verdad era que, dijera lo que dijera en ese momento, todo sonaría a poco o a falso o exagerado. Entre ellos, a veces, sobraban las palabras. Así que separó un poco las piernas y se aferró al hombro derecho del rubio. Entrecerró los ojos. Podía ver la expresión divertida y lujuriosa de Polonia mientras lamía su dedo. Pero cuando sintió la presión que ejercía para intentar penetrarle, le salió un alarido de lo más profundo de la garganta. Notó la tensión en los músculos de Polonia y apretó más fuerte, clavándole las uñas sin darse cuenta- ¡Me duele!

-¡Estás como totalmente tenso! ¡Relájate!

-Es fácil de decir cuando probablemente te has tirado a medio mundo. LITERALMENTE.

-¿O sea que estás insinuando que soy un chico fácil? –protestó el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, divertidos, y rompieron a reír, y entonces el dedo entró suavemente, sin dolor y Toris se arqueó, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Será mejor como que te sientes, debilucho –le recomendó él. Pero al ver su pantalón en el suelo, recordó algo que había pasado por alto-. Oh, vas a matarme totalmente pero es que… Había olvidado que Francis me pasó esto… -le tiró algo a la cara.

-¿Lubricante? –no sabía si enfadarse, alegrarse o preguntarse cuándo y por qué le había dejado todo aquello Francia. No, la respuesta a la última pregunta no la quería saber. Además lo más probable era que no se lo hubiera dejado si no vendido… - ¿Y por qué no lo usas? –le espetó, algo ofendido. Una cosa era que tuviera ganas de montárselo con él y otra que le apeteciera escuchar bromitas si al día siguiente parecía que había estado haciendo de cowboy novato. Y al recordar lo que había visto de la fiesta pensó que tal vez nunca habría día siguiente. Más de una lo desearía cuando despertara con resaca.

Lituania se acomodó hasta donde le permitía el banco y Polonia le dio la razón, se disculpó con una sonrisa y lo besó para convencerlo de que merecía otra oportunidad. Desde luego eso era algo que no tenía lugar a dudas. Mordió su lengua, lentamente, deleitándose con el sabor de su saliva, que era lo más parecido a comer fresas maduras en abril y recorrió con una mano su espalda, mientras la otra se perdía entre sus cuerpos estremecidos para llegar hasta su ombligo. Sabía que era el fetiche y el punto débil de Feliks y ese era el tipo de secretos que nunca se olvidaban. Le arrancó gemidos más y más profundos y roncos al introducir el dedo hasta el fondo y moverlo en su interior, acariciando las paredes del diminuto recoveco con fuerza. Polonia tenía el pelo revuelto y una expresión de satisfacción absoluta pintado en el rostro y sus mejillas y orejas estaban tan rojas que le dolían. No recordaba haber visto nunca una imagen tan maravillosa de su amante; ni siquiera la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, que fue mágica y estuvo llena de torpeza; ni la última, la más dolorosa y triste y por ende la más emotiva de todas…

-Necesito metértela como totalmente –soltó sin complejo alguno, pasando la lengua por su barbilla y jugando con su dedo en la boca del castaño- ¿Quieres que lo haga? –preguntó con cara angelical- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Házmelo así, Toris! –le increpó a continuar con el movimiento.

-Cualquiera diría que te gustaría que te follaran por el ombligo –se rió él.

-Eso sería tan genial como totalmente imposible –respondió Polonia algo decepcionado. Toris no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Separó las piernas y elevó las rodillas. Esta vez el dedo empapado de lubricante, entró a la primera. De hecho pensó que Feliks había gastado una burrada porque le permitía moverlo tan rápido que sentía taquicardias y su respiración se aceleró hasta cotas insospechadas- No puedes más, ¿verdad? –sonrió el rubio con la expresión más pervertida imaginable. Y a Toris, aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo, le excitaba muchísimo esa expresión- ¿Vas a suplicarme para que te la meta? –se burló, sacando la lengua para lamer la suya.

Lituania se mordió el labio al sentir los pulgares de Feliks, ayudándole para penetrarle por fin. Estaba tan caliente, tan impaciente y tan concentrado que no le oyó cuando le llamó. Polonia parecía algo preocupada y no paraba de mirar hacia abajo y tocarse.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es como totalmente una tragedia… -le explicó, sacándose de pronto el preservativo –rosa, claro- y tirándoselo encima del pecho.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que… que… -a Toris no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera querer hacer antes de ponérselo- lo chupe? –y, en cuanto lo soltó, se quedó bastante desconcertado por lo que había dicho.

Polonia se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Sacó otro y, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él para que comprobara el problema in situ, casi le puso el pene en la boca. Lo desenrolló y esperó a ver la reacción de Lituania, pero éste no sabía qué decir.

-¡ME VA COMO TOTALMENTE ENORME! ¿Qué mierda me ha vendido ese estúpido franchute?

-JA JA JA

-¡No te rías! –Se enfadó el polaco, sacándose el segundo también- ¿Por qué no me van? Es como totalmente gigante y se me sale sola, o sea que no vale para nada. Y una cosa es que yo sea como totalmente un cerdo pervertido, pero no quiero pegarte ya sabes, nada malo…

-No creo que tengas nada malo –respondió tratando de normalizar su voz- pero si recuerdas lo que me has dicho antes, dijiste que Francis te los vendió extra grandes. Está claro que tienen algunas ideas preconcebidas sobre nuestra relación, ¿no crees?

-Puede ser… -contempló el rubio- Entonces, ¿qué quieres decirme con todo eso?

-Francia te los ha dado para que los usara yo… -suspiró el castaño, recorriéndole el muslo con la mano- Dicen que tengo la mejor media de Europa en…

Polonia enrojeció. Buscó el lubricante, pero estaba vacío. Tal vez se había pasado un poco con la cantidad, y ahora tenían un pequeño problema, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue que podía intentarlo poniéndose a la inversa sobre él.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero yo te lo pondré. Y moléstate en hacerlo bien, porque si me duele, te mataré.

Toris no sabía qué responder, porque en todo caso el culpable de que tuviera el culo más húmedo que un río era el rubio, por exagerado. Soltó un gruñido de aprobación cuando el chico comenzó a desenrollarle el condón por la base. Polonia bajó un poco las caderas y, comprendiendo su impaciencia, dejó un rastro de saliva entre sus cachetes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y al escuchar la invitación de sus gemidos y los halagos sobre el tamaño, tan buenos para el ego de cualquier varón, introdujo con decisión la lengua. Polonia se mordió el labio y jugó también con su recto, penetrándole con mucha facilidad.

-Si Austria supiera lo que estamos haciendo –dijo entre risitas malévolas el rubio-. Se volvería totalmente loc… ¡Liet! ¡O sea, es ya o ya!–gimió, notando cómo sus músculos se distendían y su necesidad sobrepasaba el límite soportable- Y por favor, que no me duela. Es mi primera vez.

-Sí, seguro. Voy a ser todo un caballero –le siguió el juego Lituania, viéndole ponerse en pie. Se subió a sus caderas y el castaño le ayudó a penetrarse. No podía negar, viéndose como se veía todos los días, que tenía que ser complicado que todo aquello entrara, pero no les costó demasiado, y, al final, incluso consiguieron cierta comodidad, a pesar del banco de las narices, ideal para destrozar riñones. Sinceramente, ellos habrían esperado algo más pijo viniendo de alguien como Austria, pero gustos son gustos. A lo mejor al pianista le gustaba el sado… bueno, eso era lo más probable con la mujer que tenía.

-Liet… -se mordió el labio y le acarició el pecho con la mano izquierda- Te quiero… -confesó algo avergonzado.

-¿Seguro que no lo dices porque te gusta demasiado lo que tienes ahí dentro?

Él sonrió, con una mirada encantadora y sincera. Lituania sabía que lo decía en serio y él sentía lo mismo, y, sin embargo, le daba más vergüenza decir algo así que el estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados. Era importante que dejar a un lado su timidez, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

-Yo te quiero desde que te conocí, y lo sabes, ¿verdad? –le acarició la mejilla.

-Toris, yo…

Un golpe muy fuerte les sorprendió. Se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Una voz chillona y enfadada, gritó desde un rincón del jardín:

-Bueno, pero entonces, ¿van a follar o qué? Se me acaba la cinta. Se están poniendo demasiado moñas –dijo con tono pastoso e impaciente.

-Shh, más flojo. Te van a oír –le regañó la voz de un hombre con acento afrancesado…

-¡Cómo se atreven! –siseó Polonia, mirando a Lituania, que parecía fuera de sí, y, a pesar de ello, le empujó las caderas con más fuerza- ¡Noo, Liet!

-He decidido que mañana voy a invadir Francia y Hungría. ¡Y VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS! AMXOZMDUAMFAMFPMDZJMDPWMAMDAMC –soltó Lituania.

Nadie había visto jamás al castaño enfadado. Él había sobrevivido a Iván. ¿Qué tenían un vídeo comprometido? Conocía un par de trucos para que llegaran a un acuerdo y todo pareciera un simple… accidente.

FIN


End file.
